Skull's Play
by Lunara Stormrider Moonbeam
Summary: I did a Skull Kid fic as my first ficcy! Skull has a good friend that is going with him to a new land. Does Skull Kid have feelings for her or will someone else take her?
1. Chappy#1!

Skull's Play  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. If I did. I wouldn't be here on Fan Fiction and I would be destroying your pitiful, pathetic lives!  
  
( Lunara: This story is told form my character, Kyeya's Point of view. (Kyeya=Ki-ea) This is my first fic so please be gentle when reviewing this fic. Now on with the Fic!!!!  
Gannondorf: I'm helping her in her commentary at the beginning and end of chapters so please don't bug me with your pointless lives fools!  
Lunara: Stop insulting the readers Ganny-boy!  
Gannondorf: Sorry. )   
  
I just sat there in the darkness of large tree I sat underneath had provided me. Only one thing ran through my mind. Late. This didn't really bother me that he wasn't here yet, he was always late when he said to be somewhere. I looked over the note he had sent me that morning. It read:  
"Kyeya.  
Meet me at the large oak at midnight.  
Skull Kid"  
I put the note back into the folds of my cloak, leaned my head back, and sighed. My large, violet hat fell down over my eyes and I began to fall into a deep sleep. Migoshi, my pet that's half squirrel and falcon , curled up on my lap and settled in to rest as well. The last thing I thought about was that Skull Kid was late as always.  
****  
I awoke with someone shaking me to wake me up. It took some time before I heard their voice, and longer to figure out who it was.  
"Kyeya! Wake up! It's me ! Skull Kid!"  
"Hey Skull! Don't shake me so much to wake me up."  
"Sorry. But we gotta go now."  
He caught me off guard with the last sentence.   
"Go? Go where?"  
"A place that I found. They never judge anyone there!"  
It sounded too good to be true. Skull Kid and I met while I was looking for a place to stay. We had to get Migoshi and Skull Kid's fairy friend, Tael, to stop fighting with each other. We became good friends after finding out that we were in the same boat. I got up and sighed as Skull Kid let go of me. Migoshi jumped onto my shoulder as I grabbed my staff, dagger, bow, and quiver.  
"Alright Skull. Lets go." I said as the two of us began to walk from the oak tree to the portal that held the direction that we had to go and our new lives...   
  
  
Lunara: Well everybody! Review time! Be gentle. I'm fragile.  
Gannondorf: Yeah right.  
Lunara: Everybody review my fic if you want Gannondorf to be tortured for the rest of the fic!  
Gannondorf: Note to self: Keep big mouth shut!  
Lunara: Please be kind to me and be gentle in the reviews, but fierce in Ganny-dorf's punishments.  
Gannondorf: EEP! O.O 


	2. Chappy#2!

Skull's Play  
  
  
Disclaimer: You on crack if you think me own Zelda.(I wish I did though)  
  
Lunara: I'm already onto the second chapter of this fic. And Gannondorf's punishments have began to commence... *looks at Gannondorf in a cage above a pool of sharks*  
Gannondorf: Ok. Being locked in a cage having to answer peoples letters was ok compared to this!  
Lunara: Don't make throw Ruto in there to glomp you!  
Gannondorf: I'll be good.  
Lunara: Ok! On with chapter #2 of this fic!  
******  
We were walking in a lush, green forest that was a big change to the town I had lived in all my life with Krysale. Krysale was my guardian and teacher for my whole life so far. Krysale found me when I was baby and raised me since then. I guess I should tell you know that I am a Vampire. Yes a vampire. I was found in a box with a small pillow and blanket, just before dawn. Yeah my parents were so caring about me to leave me in a box to die. Luckily Krysale had found and raised me to be the mage and summoner that I am now. When Skull Kid and I finally stopped to rest, I realized that dawn was close, and I didn't have my coffin so I could sleep.  
"Skull Kid!"  
"What?"  
"Dawn's almost here and I need a coffin!"  
Skull Kid scanned the area until he found a cave that would work until sunset. I grabbed my things and ran into the cave. It was dark, damp, and cold, perfect for a vampire like myself. I put my stuff onto the floor of the cave and laid down to sleep.  
******  
Lunara: This is short cause I couldn't think that well.  
Gannondorf: I'm not gonna talk right now...*hits a shark and jumps around in the cage*  
Lunara: I promise that the next chapter will be longer. As well I would also like to thank all that reviewed my fic so far.  
Gannondorf: Umm... Can I go see my wife, Harriet, now? *jumps away from the sharks*  
Lunara: I'm pissed so Harriet will be picking up the pieces of your body after I get more ideas for torture! I hate everyone for hooking Gannondorf up with Harriet and the ones that helped shall die horrible deaths by the claws of my Dragon armies! *starts shooting magic blasts at Gannondorf*  
Gannondorf: O.O MEEP!!!! HELP ME!!!! 


End file.
